Dear Diary
by Lady Milerna
Summary: Lorcan's Diary, Lorcan's mind. Set in Wales 2008, we can see a brand new Lorcna, how he was before his life on The Nocturne. Precuel.


Dear Diary

Disclaimer: We do not own Vampirates or Twilight they belong to Justin Somper and Stephenie Meyer. This is not a crossover, we just name the book once, it's all about Vampirates.

Enjoy!

Chapter one: Extreme Makeover: Lorcan Edition

Wales, 2008

I have come to this country with the hope of finding some fun. It sounds foolish, I know, but who can blame me? I'm bored, eternity is boring, when you have nothing to do, than just drink blood, preserving yourself from doom. I was walking inside of a mall, avoiding sunlight, when I passed down a library. Books, one of my passions. I walked over my own steps, and entered to the shop.

-Hello sir-a kind female voice said. I looked at the young lady, and I found her very pretty, but a bit simple-minded. just something in her eyes made me think that.

-Hello-I said in response, afterall, manners are a part of my being.

I started wandering among the books, and then I saw something that caught my eye. Two white hands holding a red apple. But what it made me looked at it, wasnt' the cover, it was the lass holding the book. She was beautiful, almost an unique beauty. She was pale, almost as pale as me, with long chestnut hair, that fell down her to back, like a waterfall. Her divine eyes, so focused on her reading were brown, and her lips were full and of the colour of rose petals. Her figure was like the one of a mermaid.

She was beautiful, and I was under her spell.

-Twilight? It seems interesting-I said coming closer to her, smiling the best of my smiles.

She gasped and looked at me, with doe eyes.

-So..sorry-she said, hesitating and putting back the book over the shelve.

I smiled again, taking the book in my hands.

-So... tell me, is it a good reading?-I said holding the book in front of her.

-Yes, It's quite good, I like it, It's about a...-but she stopped, blushing. It was exquisite. It seemed like she realised I was a complete stranger to her.

-Sorry, my name is Lorcan, and you are?-I said politely.

-Alice-she said holding her out for me.

I left the book, and kiss her hand, a delicate kiss. Oh, her blood, it was so sweet, so delicious.

-What are you doing?-she said loudly.

The saleswoman looked at us, with curious gaze.

-Just being a gentlemen-I said looking straight to her confused eyes.

-Mate, we are in 21 century! Those manners died long ago-she said trying to stay calm and grinning a bit, but I could hear her heart jumping.

-So? That means that I cannot be kind to a sweet lass? A sweet and beautiful lass?-I said with intention.

-No, I mean, er...-she was running out of ideas, I could see that in her blanked gaze.

-There is no problem my darling-I said softly

-Darling?-she said widening her eyes. And then she REALLY saw me. Examinating my clothes.

Well, I was not going to follow that childish trend. What kind of men wears clothes so femenine? The now-a-days boys were so dessapointing.

I was wearing one of my best.

-Is there something wrong in my clothes Alice?-I asked, pretending to be confused.

-Amm, you look, well, a bit, old fashioned-she said hesitating, mesuring the words, trying not to offend me.

-You think my dear Alice?-I said looking at my own clothes, with an horrified gaze.

-Er... yes, but-she met my gaze-I can help you if you want-she said with a kind voice.

-Help me?-I asked confused, but this time, really confused.

She smiled pleased.

-Yes, you see, I can help you getting some new clothes, but always following your style. I shall not force you to wear something you dislike-she said softly.

-You are a very kind person, perhaps the most kind being I have met in a very very long time.-I said honestly.

-Well, come with me, I will take to the nearest store and there we will see, given that we already are inside the mall. Shall we?-she asked, placing her both hands behind her hips, and balancing like a little girl.

-Of course-I said, offering her my arm, she took it, with a smile in her full lips.

We left the book shop, and we walked towards the clothes shop, a few steps away from there.


End file.
